


can't help falling

by ndnickerson



Series: Red Label [15]
Category: Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Ned and their newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help falling

Singing. She could hear singing.

Nancy stretched lazily, wincing when her fingers brushed the hard arm of the couch. She had been half-watching a soap opera, filling out a crossword puzzle, one ear on the baby monitor. Jamie never slept for long, but she had put him down in his crib anyway, in the sunny pastel room full of teddy bears. Her breasts ached. He was probably ready for another feeding, but she didn't hear him mewling.

The singing continued, the low dreamy sound of it, and Nancy picked up the monitor and held it close to her ear, concentrating hard, until she smiled.

Ned was singing Elvis to their son.

Nancy rested the receiver on her belly and closed her eyes, listening, her eyes pricking with sudden hormonal tears. She still wasn't quite back to normal yet, and Ned had been great; the sun was dim against the blinds and she hadn't even thought about dinner yet, but he was already home.

Ned's singing trailed off and Nancy wiped her eyes, then pushed herself up on her elbows. They could order something, pizza or Chinese; she stood up, her head pounding softly, her loose flannel pants low on her hips, before heading into the kitchen, the receiver still in her hand.

Jamie started mewling then, and Nancy smiled at the strange stereo between his real voice and the transmitted one. She wanted sausage pizza, and Ned was never too hard to convince; she could hear his footsteps on the stairs, the slow shushing of his voice.

"Nan?" he called softly.

Nancy walked back into the living room, waving the delivery menu for the local pizza place, and traded it with Ned for their son. "You call, I'll take care of this," she teased him, smiling when he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Anything special?"

"Sausage," she requested, settling against the arm of the couch, and grinned down at Jamie. His tiny fists waved in the air as she pulled open her shirt, and his halfhearted cries trailed off after she led him to her breast. "Shh," she murmured, trailing her fingers over his soft dark hair as he nursed. "Shh."

Ned walked back in and scooped up the remote. "Thirty minutes," he told her, his voice low, before he flipped over to ESPN. "I was pretty sure he was hungry, but you looked so peaceful..."

Nancy smiled. "It's fine," she murmured. "I think we're practically on the same sleep schedule now."

Ned shook his head. "It's killer," he muttered. "Worse than exam week at Emerson."

"I wouldn't trade," Nancy whispered, watching Jamie's lashes flutter a few times before he closed his eyes, his mouth still moving.

Ned reached over and ran his hand over his son's head. "I wouldn't either," he admitted.

When the pizza arrived, Ned went to the kitchen, finding paper plates and plastic cups, while Nancy made a secure nest of pillows on the sectional and snuggled Jamie inside. "You're the prettiest little boy I've ever seen," she cooed at him softly, and his wide blue eyes followed hers. She stroked her palm over the curve of his belly and he kicked in response, showing her a toothless grin. "You think maybe we should change your diaper before dinner?"

"Two slices?"

"Yeah," Nancy called back, lifting Jamie into her arms. "I'll be right back. Don't start without me."

Ned groaned theatrically. "You know I can't promise that," he called back.

"You can too," she retorted. "Unless you've forgotten what tonight is."

Ned paused for a second. "I'll wait," he called, and she laughed, with Jamie chiming in.

Nancy came back five minutes later, bouncing Jamie softly against her shoulder, breathing in the soft sweet smell of baby powder and milk. Ned's two slices still sat on the plate before him, untouched, and he made a little flourishing gesture to demonstrate the evidence of his obedient restraint before she sat down.

"You can eat," she decreed, with a mock imperial gesture, and Ned chuckled before he took a huge bite.

"I'm going to need my energy," he told her after he swallowed. "Aren't I?"

Nancy met and held Ned's gaze for a long moment, and the spell of thinly veiled lust was only broken when Jamie cried out for attention, his socked feet kicking at the blanket over him. "I'm sure you will," she replied, her voice low. She slipped her thumb into Jamie's open palm and he closed his fist around it. "Can you ask Daddy if we'll be watching football strategy all night?" she said softly, tugging the blanket up over him again.

Ned slipped his thumb in Jamie's other fist. "Does Mommy not like football strategy?" he asked Jamie softly, and Jamie looked back and forth between the parents he linked, his eyes alight. "Because one day Mommy will be seeing you on one of these shows, and then she will _love_ football strategy."

Nancy chuckled. "He can't even hold a football yet," she said, her eyes dancing.

"But he will."

"And just because his father played baseball, basketball, _and_ football in college..."

Ned shrugged, unable to stop himself from grinning. "And his mother has the best aim I've ever seen, and managed to find her way out of lockdown in a Russian prison in under an hour..."

"Oh, stop," Nancy fluttered her lashes at him, then looked back down at Jamie. "You, little one, are going to give your parents a few hours to themselves, okay?"

Jamie kicked a few times, and Ned finished off his slice of pizza, then scrubbed his hands clean and swept his son up into his arms. "Now how do we tire you out?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face, but Jamie's toothless grin was infectious. He leaned down and kissed Jamie gently on the forehead. "Are there some tiny baby flash cards around here, maybe we can get you started on the multiplication tables?"

Nancy smiled. "Maybe you could sing to him," she said softly.

Ned shook his head, his gaze still on their son. "You heard that?" he murmured.

"Yeah," she said, and was charmed when he still didn't meet her eyes. "He's so lucky to have you for a father."

Jamie cooed in agreement, waving a fist, and Ned glanced over at his wife, speechless. Jamie burbled and Ned lifted him, until their eyes were level.

"I never thought I would love anyone as much as I love your mother," he told his son softly. "And then I met you."

After they finished their dinner, after the news and Jamie nursing again, his blue eyes wide and curious, Nancy took him upstairs while Ned took the trash out. Mollie was on the back porch, her nose on her crossed paws, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"It's cold out here," he told Mollie. "You gonna come inside?"

Mollie raised her head and tilted it.

"Just because we have the baby doesn't mean we love you any less, you know."

Mollie sprang to her feet and found her much-abused tennis ball, which Ned obligingly threw to slam against the back fence. After a few rounds Ned went inside, promising an extra five minutes on his run in the morning, and Mollie followed, her tail wagging. They went upstairs together, and Ned patted Mollie's smooth head before following his wife into the nursery.

"You know better," Nancy murmured, Jamie's head cradled against her shoulder, and Mollie passed the doorway, heading for their bedroom.

"Asleep yet?" Ned whispered, and Nancy shook her head. When he reached out, Nancy passed their son over. After a brief petulant cry, Jamie nestled his head into Ned's shoulder.

"You're my baby," Ned murmured, and started pacing, bouncing his son gently in his arms. "My little one." He closed his eyes and Jamie sighed, and he was still so small that Ned's hands dwarfed his tiny frame. Nancy draped a blanket over Jamie and Ned tucked it under him, smiling after her as she left the room.

Everything about him left Ned speechless: his eyes, the same beautiful blue as Nancy's, the soft dark down of his hair, the minute pink slivers of his fingernails, the silk smooth of his skin, the gentle rise of his breath. When Ned put him down in his crib, Jamie blinked sleepily up at him, his pacifier moving against his lips. Ned tucked the blanket over him, under the sides, and Jamie squirmed for a minute before his head tilted to the side.

Ned checked for the glowing light on the baby monitor before he nearly ran out of the room.

Nancy was in their bathroom, in a loose t-shirt and panties, smoothing lotion into her bare legs. She smiled up at him. "He asleep?"

Ned nodded. "So..."

She chuckled. "Sorry. I shaved earlier, and it's been a while..."

"How long is he going to be asleep?"

Nancy snapped the lid back on her bottle of lotion, then stood slowly. "Long enough," she teased him, walking her fingers up his chest. "Relax."

"I can't relax," he replied, sweeping her up in his arms so suddenly that she squealed in surprise. "It's been over two months. I cannot relax."

She ducked her head to his his neck and kissed him hard, as he carried her toward their bed. "The doctor said six weeks, but..."

"Five weeks, six days, and twelve hours," Ned finished. "And then the month before, when you were completely miserable..." He tugged her shirt off, and when she unfastened her bra and shrugged it off, Ned brushed his palms over her breasts. She shivered, then reached for his jeans, fumbling with the button.

"I was completely _miserable_," she returned, her eyes gleaming. "Besides, what do you call all the... things... we've been doing, lately?"

"Very nice, possibly illegal things," Ned answered, sliding onto the bed on his knees, leaning in to kiss her. "But they aren't sex."

She unfastened the button, finally, tugged the zipper down, pulled open his jeans. "They aren't," she agreed, closing her eyes when Ned's lips grazed her breastbone. She slipped her thumbs under his waistband and tugged his hips down, toward hers. "I've missed you."

He growled in impatience as he crawled out of his pants and returned to her. "Still sore?"

She shrugged, then buried her fingers in his hair as his mouth pressed against hers, his tongue tangling with hers. She groaned and tilted her head, folding her legs up to cradle his hips. "I'll be okay, if you're gentle," she gasped in answer, when he finally pulled back. She sighed as he pressed the angle of his hips up against hers, his erection hard between them as she rocked against him. His mouth found the join of her neck and shoulder, and she tightened her fingers in his hair, feeling him sigh against her skin as she nudged his boxers down.

"I don't need to be gentle."

"Oh?" She sucked in a sharp breath, tensing, as he slipped his hand between her thighs. "Why?"

"Because," he murmured, as his thumb nudged between the slick folds of flesh, and she moaned, the sound fluttering in her throat, as she shifted underneath him, urging him, drawing him toward her center. He nuzzled against her, his stubble scraping against the point of her jaw, his breath hot and wet against her ear as his teeth grazed the lobe, her brows drawing together as she shoved his boxers down, hard, the elastic catching against the tip of his erection, and he groaned, his fingertip curving up between her lips. He pulled back, and she pushed herself up on her heels so he could slip her panties off, but when he returned to her he rolled over with her.

"Because you're going to be on top."

She planted her knees on either side of his hips and leaned down, her breasts trailing over his chest, and kissed him hard. He reached down and cupped the weight of her breast loosely in his palm and she sucked his lower lip into her mouth, her teeth needling into it gently. She pulled back, panting, as his thumb gently flicked her nipple.

"Be careful," she whispered. "You'll have milk all over you in a second."

He brushed the back of his fingers over the side of her breast. "Does it still hurt, when you nurse?"

She shook her head, her hair falling against her cheek before she tucked it behind her ear. "It actually feels good, to get some relief from the pressure. They get so full when he cries..."

"Are they full right now?" Her skin was taut and pale under his caress.

She laughed softly, at the fascinated look on his face. "Not as full as they were earlier."

He looked up at her, holding her gaze for a moment, then pushed himself down underneath her, until she was straddling his abs. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him, her scalp brushing the headboard, the tips of her hair brushing the pillow, burying her fingers in his hair again. He kissed her nipple, then flicked it with the tip of his tongue, and she sighed.

"Would it freak you out..."

She shook her head. "Just don't take too much," she whispered. "Else I'll be making too much..."

He nuzzled against her breast before pulling her nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth against it gently, before he suckled, and she let her head hang from her shoulders, her mouth against his hair. After a long moment she arched against him, and he felt the wet slide of her lips against his belly.

Ned pulled back, sliding his hand between them, cupping it between her thighs. "Do you get turned on when you nurse?"

She shook her head, groaning when he slipped one finger up against her. "No, but you're my husband," she whispered. "And you have teeth. What does it taste like?"

He rolled over, pinning her to the bed, his fingers tracing over her lips, up over her clit. "Like this," he whispered, pressing his mouth to hers, pressing his tongue to hers, the taste of her still pooled there. His fingers stilled between her legs, and she was just shifting up under him when he finally, finally thumbed her clit.

She moaned and rolled over with him, sitting up, raking her hair back from her flushed face as he stroked her clit. "Okay?" he gasped.

She pushed her knees even further apart, opening her hips to him, and he slipped his fingers up inside her, still stroking her clit. "Ned," she groaned, rocking back, and when he slipped his fingers out of her, his cock throbbing with the rhythm his fingers had teased inside her, she mounted him slowly, taking him deeper with each gentle rock of her hips. He closed his eyes and cupped her hips in his hands, pushing up every time she rocked down. Her nails scraped down his side, curving up toward his belly, when his fingers trailed over her abs and his thumb found her clit again, urging her to release.

"Tell me you're okay," he groaned when she panted, when he heard pain at the edge of her rising cries. She could only nod, her brow creased, and she bent to him when they were finally seamless, her teeth sinking into his shoulder. He shoved his hips up hard under hers, against the short hard rock of her hips, and she was whimpering into his skin as he dragged his nails over her back.

"Come," he groaned.

"Fuck me," she gasped, and she screamed into his shoulder when he rolled over with her, when she wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her ankles at the small of his back, her nails against his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes and buried his cock deep, so deep against her center, where she was hot and wet and just beginning to tremble against him, and oh God he had missed her, he had missed this, he had wanted this for what seemed to be so, so long...

"Ned," she cried out, her breath ragged, and he buried his face against her shoulder when he came, pinning her down with every ounce of his weight. She ran her hand over his hair, burying her fingers in it again, and he sighed, savoring every clench of her as they came down.

"You feel different," he whispered.

She kissed his shoulder. "Is it bad?" she whispered. "Am I not tight enough?"

He shook his head. "It was great," he breathed, then pulled back and kissed her again. "My God, I missed you so much..."

She smiled, then trailed her fingers over the curve of his ass. "I missed you too," she admitted. "But I swear, Nickerson, if you knocked me up again..."

He chuckled, and she writhed when he pulled out of her, achingly slowly. "You don't want another one?"

She traced her fingertips over his cheek. "Not quite yet," she whispered, pulling him down for another kiss. "The one we have is already so perfect."

"Yeah," Ned whispered against her mouth. "I think I'm getting pretty attached, too."


End file.
